


memes of appreciation: last blood

by LanaIsDrawing



Series: Oya, oya, oya! [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Memes, and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsDrawing/pseuds/LanaIsDrawing
Summary: Jaster, that's it...that's the chapter.
Relationships: Arla Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Fennec Shand, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Too lazy to add the rest - Relationship
Series: Oya, oya, oya! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160645
Comments: 165
Kudos: 439





	1. Jaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oya Manda'lor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297484) by [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/pseuds/Cloud__Chaser). 



> Jaster, that's it...  
> that's the chapter.

__

_Laundry day or seduction plan, you'll never find out._

__

More realistic laundry day...

(He's talking to Myles, that's why he has the helmet on.

It wasn't because I was too lazy to draw his face.

pshh

what are you talking about??)

Show your step kid a holo book and win their heart. :')

Why that face?

Two words:

New Mandalorians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of works I've made inspired by this series is getting ridiculous by my standards, that means that this is gonna be the last work I post in the series, probably.  
> Don't freak out yet though!  
> I ain't gong anywhere, I'm just gonna be making this one my art dump for Oya Manda'lor!  
> (it's gonna have chapters, that's what I meant)
> 
> And,, yep, that's all I have to say.  
> (man, words suck)


	2. Paz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I acknowledge that Jon Favreau plays Paz in the series  
> but I can't stop seeing Happy Hogan when I think of him  
> so  
> I raise you  
> my version of Paz

My _original_ idea was for him to look like Winston Duke's M'Baku,,

then a friend said dreadlocks and the rest is history. :))

_(added Boba and Fennec cuz Protecc Squad™)_

Get you a Paz to bail you and your green son out of trouble.

(can't post without a funny after all)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @PigeonsShit


	3. Fam

_caps for my shitty handwriting: Relative? Clone?_

What will happen when Boba and Jango see each other for the first time I wonder...

Din and Jaster trying to have a peaceful night in, forgetting that they have 5 childern between them.

Jaster has Jango and Arla

Din has Obi-Wan and Grogu

they share Sonan cuz I love Sonan and he deserves a family. 

_caps for my shitty handwriting:_

_light green= lust for peace_

_dark green= duty_

_blue= reliability_

_white= purity_

_teal= healing_

Those are the colors I chose for adult Sonan's armor because I also made him a medic,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @PigeonsShit


	4. Beatdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm real proud of this one guys,,

The headbutt is from the image in chapter 22 of 'Oya Manda'lor!' (but with Qui-Gon as the jedi).

The punch felt like the natural progression of things.

_caps for my shitty handwriting: Photo by Myles_

(they posted it on Twi'ter)

_caps for my shitty handwriting: Obi-Wan saw the photo on Twi'ter._

alt. title: AU where instead of Melida/Daan posting a video, the Mandalorians did.

Does this count as a mini comic??

It does now!

_caps for my shitty handwriting: *cool guys don't look at explosions, they blow shit up and then walk away*_

alt. title: the two braincells collaborate and get shit done

~~drawing guns is the absolute worst~~

Anyone else simping for buff Arla? Just me? OK.

Also,

happy late women's day, fellow women!

Just some sweet Jangobi fluff with mandalorian jedi Obi wan...

This poor sod insulted someone Obi cares about.

R.I.P.

[I can literally hear this image.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bdORiwoLho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @PigeonsShit


	5. girls/girls/boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarred, muscled people draped in jewelry and silk is a personal weakness and I wanna see how many people share it with me...

_caps for my shitty handwriting: Step on me buff lady_

_caps for my shitty handwriting: Holy fuck!_

Obi-Wan is absolutely shameless, Jango loves it.

Protecc squad™ is looking fineeee

Yes, Boba has amazing make up on.

~~also, I forgot to draw him pants so he's technically nekkid under that blanket thing~~

Jaster, ya boy is boutta pass out.

But then again who wouldn't pass out if they had this specimen kneeling between their knees?

D a t A s s 

~~oh my god~~

~~my brother walked in on me drawing this and hasn't looked at me in the eye all day~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @PigeonsShit

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of works I've made inspired by this series is getting ridiculous by my standards, that means that this is gonna be the last work I post in the series, probably.  
> Don't freak out yet though!  
> I ain't gong anywhere, I'm just gonna be making this one my art dump for Oya Manda'lor!  
> (it's gonna have chapters, that's what I meant)
> 
> And,, yep, that's all I have to say.  
> (man, words suck)


End file.
